rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Tibor Bulejčík (syn Tona Bulejčíka)
Tibor Bulejčík byl synem Tono Bulejčíka, bratrem Rozy Bulejčíkové a bratrancem Tibora Bulejčíka. Pracoval nejprve jako vodič autobusa a následně v kafilérii. Pravděpodobně zemřel skokem do Váhu, no mozno vyplaval kdesi v hamburke. Pozor! Nezaměňovat s jeho bratrancem Tiborem Bulejčíkem, který neskočil do Váhu, ale pobývá nyní s Laco Repáněm v Americe a pracoval rovněž jako vodič autobusa. Hemeroidy a rýpačka * no najvatsie hemoroidy mal jeden vodic autobusa z varina akysi tibor bulejcik mal hemoroidy ako koblihy velke naokolo ritiska mu viseli.raz som ho rypal v autobuse jazdel z mojsovej lucky do ziliny a v mojsovej lucke otacal aj tam stal autobusom pred dalsiou jazdou.rypal som ho takym drevenym kyjom zo slivky urobenym som si nozom vyrobel na rypacky pichol som mu tento dreveny kyj do riti krutel som aj pacel no naraz mu zopar tych velkych hemeroidov puklo aj vzadu na velkej sedacke sade striekal krvavy hnis aj me do ksichta.aj na okne bolo nastriekane.reval som na toto serem aj som mu vrazel kokota do huby a jebal som ho do huby v tem autobuse.ked som sa mu odbavel do huby som sa vychcal v autobuse na zem a vravim srat nanho a isiel som do krcmy.tento chuj musel autobus upratat okno omyt aj zadne sedadlo omyt od teho hnisgulasa co mu z tych puklych hemeroidov striekal. (Žalm #1680) * ked autobus upratal isiel cez most do mojsa za mnu do krcmy aj sa tam riadne ozral a na dalsiu jazdu sa vysral aj tam autobus nehal no cez noc mu autobus vykradli aj mu taky pekny japonsky tranzistorak ukradli.no rano zaspal a ludia cakali u autobusa do ziliny do roboty o pol siestej a autobusak nikde sral na to a spal pri krcme na hajzli ozraty aj povracany aj hemeroidy popukane z tej vecernej rypacky mojim drevenym kyjom. (Žalm #1681) Kafilérie * nakoniec ho z autobusa vyhodeli a isiel robit ku me do kafilerie kde mal na starosti hadzanie malych zvierat do mlyna.ked trebarz doviezli mrtve zajace ich do mlyna hadzal.tam ich zomlelo aj rozgniavelo na riadnu kasu a z teho sa selijake veci dalej robeli. (Žalm #1682) Smrt * sak u tehoto mlyna bolo najlepsie miesto liter ruma zme kazdy den bachli aj zopar piveciek a isli zme uz z roboty rovno do krcmy riadne napraty.raz zme isli domov cez pesi most do mojsa aj vravel ze sa okupe ze z mosta skoci do vaha.aj skocel aj od tej chvile ho uz nikto nevidel mozno kdesi v hamburku riadne nafukly vyplaval. (Žalm #1683) Vyjasnění identity a rodinných vztahů * tiborov stryko tono bulejcik zdochol v piatok nasli ho v nedelu stuhleho na hajzli zrejme sral.no nevie sa ci zdochol pred tym sranim ci ked sa vysral.mal dva pankarty jednu svinu rozu ta zomrela ked sa posmykla v jrd aj ju sovietsky kombajn presiel a tibora ten je tiez mrtvy z mosta skocel do vaha utopel sa aj ho doteraz nenasli.srat na nich no dolezita vec je tym padom tibor po nom dostane dva domy aj velke polnosti aj pozemky sak sa predaju za riadne prachy.sak biznisak zariadi setko. (Žalm #5903) * sak moze oslavovat lebo je rad ze tento debil zdochol.roza aj tibor prdia do hliny dlhsiu dobu a tento ich foter lakomec tono si prdol posledny raz v piatok na rozlucku.zme sa temu smiali vravim ak sa nevysral aj mu ostal naklad nalozeny v riti ho budu s tym palit aj bude viacej smrdiet.sak pekne je ze zhynul smrad jeden. (Žalm #5904) * aj mna ohovaral robel som vodicak na nakladak s tiborom ako jeho synom aj vravel ucitelovi autoskoly vraj mozem len chcanie riadit.ked som ho stretol na dedine som ho zopar udermi do ksichta zmarnel lezal na ceste pri moste aj krical od stracha.jeho dcera roza bola riadna kurva jebala s predsedou jrd na stole v kancelarii aj predseda vravel v krcme vraj akasi kaluz cohosi po nej ostala po jebacke na stole co z nej vytieklo. (Žalm #5905) Category:Osoby Category:Kafilérie